The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of pear tree, botanically known as Pyrus communis of the Rosaceae family, and hereinafter referred to by the variety denomination ‘CELINA’.
The new Pyrus variety is a product of a controlled breeding program conducted by the inventor, Stein Harald Hjeltnes, in Balsgård, Kristianstad, Sweden. The objective of the breeding program was to develop a new Pyrus variety with early maturation, high fruit quality, good shelf life, attractive fruits, high and stable production.
The new Pyrus variety originated from a cross made by the inventor in 1985 in Balsgård, Kristianstad, Sweden. The female or seed parent is the Pyrus communis variety designated ‘Colorée de Juillet’, unpatented. The male or pollen parent is the Pyrus communis variety designated ‘Williams’, unpatented. The new Pyrus variety was discovered and selected by the inventors within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in 1997 in Njøs, Leikanger, Norway.